Mumbo
Mumbo is a powerful magician turned villain, he uses his magical abilities to aide his heists. Personality The only thing that rivals Mumbo's massive amount of power is his ego, angry if the focus is not always on him. Mumbo will mock and play with the people he comes in contact with, normally treating everything as if its a show and that he is the head liner. With a mix of quick wit and fast reactions, Mumbo is able to improvise his way through an entire "show" if things start to get out of hand. History Early History Mumbo used to be a small, down on his luck sleight of hand magician who happened to come across a conjurer's hat and wand one day while searching through an old magic shop. however, as luck would have it the hat and wand would turn out to actually have magical properties. The magic, however, drove Mumbo mad and he subsequently decided to become a master thief, using his mass amount of power and tricks to rob whoever he can. Let the Show Begin! After robbing several bank, Mumbo caught the eye of Nick Fury and he would send The Avengers to deal with him during his latest heist. After interrupting his "show" the Avengers would engage in battle with Mumbo, who soon began making fools of them with his tricks. After having enough of them Mumbo cast a spell that sucked the group into his hat. Inside his hat there is a whole other world, where Mumbo has full control. After transforming the Avengers into things that represented them and nullifying their powers, Mumbo would round them up and forced them to help him in his show, the finale of which would be making them disappear for good. After forcing most of the group to preform, which consisted of Sergei jumping through flaming hoops, Kido recreating flight of the valkyries and Thomas preforming show tunes, Mumbo would move onto his second to last act which involved Chris. What was meant to be an adaptation of the Nut Cracker soon became a tacky late night raunchy as Chris proceeded to rub himself up against all the other dancers. Frustrated, Mumbo attempted to stop the horny toy but this would result in Mumbo's hat being knocked off his head. As soon as it hit the ground the Avengers and Mumbo were kicked out of the hat world. Not taking kindly to being forced to preform the Avengers would proceed to teach the now weakened Mumbo a lesson before sending him off to prison. Powers and Abilities Mumbo processes no natural powers of his own, instead his abilities are granted to him by his hat and wand. *'Wand' - The magic wand the Mumbo uses allows him to preform any act he wishes. Normally any spell he uses is based on some form of a magic trick from when he was a humble stage magician. He is able to summon and levitate objects, conjure tornadoes or turn the wand itself into other things. *'Hat' - When used in unison with his wand is at his full power. On it own however the hat posses a small protect dimension. Inside this Hatworld Mumbo is god, he is able to manipulate anything inside and change the world as he wishes. Also, like the wand the hat is able to conjure items. Category:Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Human Category:Mentally Unstable Category:Enhanced